Agility Guide
The following is a guide on how to get 1-99 Agility in both the fastest possible method as well as a more relaxing method (which is more common). Recommended Equipment It's recommended to get all of the following equipment to reduce your weight, meaning you'll be able to run more. However, they are not necessary. *Boots of Lightness *Spotted Cape/Spottier Cape *Penance Gloves Recommended Inventory The following is a list of items that are recommended to bring along with you while training Agility, however, they are not necessary. *Energy Potions/Super Energy Potions *Food for courses where players can fail obstacles Fastest Experience Method Levels 1-25: Gnome Stronghold Agility Course Experience Per Lap: 86.5 Total Number of Laps Needed: 91 Levels 25-52: Werewolf Skullball Course Experience Per Lap: 750 Total Number of Laps Needed: 155 You must have completed the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest to access this agility course. You can start the quest by reading the signpost in the center of Canifis. Note: You must have the Ring of Charos equipped to be able to do this agility course. It is given to you during the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. Levels 52-75: Wilderness Agility Course Experience Per Lap: ''571.5 ''Total Number of Laps Needed: 1,902 Note: This agility course is in deep Wilderness. Make sure to bring some food. If you think someone is going to attack you, log out and switch to another world. At Level 70 Agility, this course was tested to be nearly 40K experience per hour without energy potions. Levels 75-99: Ape Atoll Agility Course Experience Per Lap: 580 Total Number of Laps Needed: 20,387 You must have finished Monkey Madness to get to this agility course and you will also need a Ninja Greegree. It is also recommended to bring a knife to cut the pineapples that are located near the agility course if food is needed. It is impossible to fail at level 75 Agility. (This method is more common because it is not as click-intensive as the fastest method. This method will not give you as much experience per hour as the one above, however, it isn't much slower.) Levels 1-35: Gnome Stronghold Agility Course Experience Per Lap: 86.5 Total Number of Laps Needed: 260 Levels 35-52: Barbarian Outpost Agility Course Experience Per Lap: 153 Total Number of Laps Needed: 662 You must have completed the Bar Crawl miniquest to access this agility course. You can start the miniquest by talking to the Barbarian Guard at the entrance of the agility course. It is also recommended to bring food as you can fail obstacles here. Levels 52-70: Wilderness Agility Course Experience Per Lap: ''571.5 ''Total Number of Laps Needed: 1,075 (Note: This agility course is in deep Wilderness. Make sure to bring some food. If you think someone is going to attack you, log out and switch to another world.) Levels 70-99: Ape Atoll Agility Course Experience Per Lap: 580 Total Number of Laps Needed: 21,202 You must have finished Monkey Madness to get to this agility course and you will also need a Ninja Greegree. It is also recommended to bring a knife to cut the pineapples that are located near the agility course if food is needed. It is impossible to fail at level 75 Agility, however, even at level 70 Agility the failure rate is low. At Level 70 Agility, this course was tested to be nearly 45K experience per hour without energy potions.